The Bomb, The Chamber and the Boy
by Bishop1999
Summary: James Bishop was a normal kid he usually kept to himself mainly because of his strange arts he practised, at the age of 15 he was a master of Hand to Hand combat and a master of the sword. However in 2014 The event happened that killed the world and Bishop thought it killed him with it... my first oc
1. Chapter 1-prologue

Chapter 1-Prolouge

I wake...

The room is dark, i am cold i look around to see where i am not completely sure what has just happened. my vision is blurry, then i remember...

_"Run Run Bishop!"_

Bits come back to me at a time, i remember my friend Bryce yelling at me to run for safety in the public bunker.

"_Come on Bryce jump man jump"_

He...He...

_BRYCE! NO _

"Fuck" i rub my head and stand up i check my surroundings im alone, Bryce didn't make it. My only friend in the world did not make the jump. I look at the outside rad counter, it tells me its safe for me to go outside, i slowly open the door and look around.

it is as if hell has come to earth, i see a govenment building, i cant quite make out the letters. i jump over the chasame where my friend met his demise i look down and i pay my respects. I start to make my way to the govenment building i can see what it says now. Half the sign has been blown off but the bit that isnt says. weapon, i think this strange i have never seen this building in my life. i make my way towards the door and pull "locked, shit" i say to myself "ok" and run up to the door and kick it the corrosion makes it crumble "that worked" i say to myself

As i am walking through the lobby of the building i spot a sign that says cybornetics, i walk over and am greeted by and acces panel "it says to me in a robotic voice "please insert key card" i look around still dazed by the events that are taking place and i see it. there about 10 meteres away from me. a black skeleton burnt to a crisp, i look at it terrefied but i see the key card in its chest cavity i summon all my will power and i reach into the rib cage and pull out the card scooting away from the body as soon as this is done.

I slid the key card through the door, the voice says "Acess granted", i start to walk lower into this wepons bunker and i look over to my right and i see 3 doorways Cryogenics,Robotics and weapons. i decide that the wepons is the most important place to go to first.

When i enter the wepons room i see a hovering case, i have never seen anything like this before it is glowing dark blue and humming with energy, i grab the case as i do so i activate a trigger on the cases handle, the case starts to unlock and opens from the bottom as i start the see the object fall out i think shit its gonna break or fire, however no, the object that is hovering below the case is a sword sheath with a sword inside, i think to myself great i get stuck with the one wepon that will be completely useless i grab the sword its energy hums in my hands i see a piller and in my anger i slice the sword against it. But no... not against it my sword goes through it. "holy shit, this fucking sword just went through Iron!" i sheath it and walk out to the main room. my next stop was the cybornetics department i look around and see a single chamber, there i see another dead body and written in the wall in blood pointing to the chamber "Your Salvation", i think what more can this world do to me may as well give this a shot i stand inside the chamber and puch the button it pulls up a display and it has three options, Assult,Brawler or Ninja i think hey i got a sword why not, i hit the ninja button, a gas enters the chamber and the last thing i see is saws going through my legs and arms it then pass out.

I wake...

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT"

I wake up breathing heavy and i am surrounded by glass i look down at my legs and arms, "They are all still there!?" the chamber then says in a robotic voice "change complete welcome cyborg #1 you are the first cyborg of your kind an alpha unit you are a human imbedded with cybornetics a ninja type you will unlock abilities as you body grows accustom to itself in time, to deactivate Human flesh and camoflage press the key on your wrist, still shaken by this event, i fall to my knees and find that i i did not feel any pain at all i see a mirror and rush over to it and press the button on my wrist my skin fades away and i see it all(look up raiden from Metal gear solid sort of like that, however when he puts his skin on he looks like himself) "MY GOD i look badass" i grab the sword and see that it can be fitted to my cyborneticsi attach the sword and the sheath and i am about to go to the lobby when i notice cryogenics, i said "why not" i look in the bunker like room and close the door i see a tube like the last one(like halo 4 opening scene tube) and i see a keypad that says remain in suspention for 1000 years i look at this closely and i look back at the door and think this will be not life for me out there, this is my best shot at a normal life

I activate my skin camo and close the hatch. i look out at the now locked bunker door close my eyes and activate the button.


	2. Chapter 2-a new world

Chapter 2-A New World

I gasp for air as i look at my surroundings a beam of light is hitting my face i close my eyes as i hear "please stand still for a moment as you have been in suspention for 1000 years, process complete, i open the door and streach

?: Hey you! you better not move otherwise we'll bunk you up!

Bishop: Who? What?

?:yea buddy just stand real still

Bishop: as my eyes adjust to the light i see a Human boy around the same age as me pointing a red sword in my face with a...a "SHIT WHAT THE FUCK A TALKING DOG"

?:My name is Finn and this is Jake

F: WAIT ARE YOU HUMAN!?

B:yea i am actually is that a big deal?

F:OH MY GLOB IT IS

J:you dont know?

B:know what?

F: How long have you been in that tube

(he said lowering his sword)

B:i think i have been in it for *ahm* 1000 years?

F:Wow

J: we have to take him to bubblegum

B: hahah what kind of name is bubblegum.

F: Wait he has to know about humans.

B: what is so important

F: there all dead

B: WHAT WHY WHAT HAPPENED, YOUR STILL HERE THERE MUST BE MORE!

F: im the last of my kind well apart from you now.

J:cmon lets go see her

i saw these two not as a threat but as my new friends in this world i examine my surroundings it is the room i was in 1000 years ago only it is corroded and is falling apart and my cryotube is the only thing left i am in some sort of wood, being quite a tall lad i am at least 2 heads above Finn and his dog, it was quite a nice walk through the woods and nothing looked affected by the radiation. i had marked Finn and his dog as friendlys on my hud when out of no where i see an alert that is maked as unknown movement source. i tap finn on the shoulder and say somthings out there. Finn readys himself as do i with my sword and before i know it im flat on my back and there is someone ontop of my as i fall down i quickley sheath my sword and i lay there think what was that.

i look up from my position to see a girl looking to be 16 herself not catching i glimpse i help he up and then i see her. she had long raven black hair that fell down to her ass, she had a beautiful form and i could not stop looking she was half a head shorter than me and she looked perfect i only looked away when Finn snapped his fingers infront of my face and said "snap out of it dude" i look at her again and say "sorry", "oh sorry let me introduce you two James this is Marceline we both said hi and waved at each other. "were just taking him to bubblegum for an examination "wait is he human?" Marceline exclaimed. "yea we found him in a cryotube" Finn said "how many years was he in for?" marceline replied "1000 years".

at the gates of the candy i marveled at it, it was the tallest thing i had ever seen

**Marcelines POV**

Wow who is that kid where did he come from i just want to get to know him better so i can...GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MARCELINE

**James POV**

Is she looking at me, god shes beautiful, what i wouldnt give to...ARGH GOTTA PUSH DOWN ALL THESE FEELINGS.

Jake: alright yall lets head inside get yo game faces on.

*jake whispers to james* hey bro i would watch out around pb no funny buissnuiss my bros going after that

*whispers back* don't worry man that wont be a problem.

They all opened up the candy castle with a princess made of bubblegum waiting eagerly to inspect the so called human.

PB: oh my glob its another human let me inspect you in my lab, first well start with an xray

James:ugh ummmm i dont think thats necesary.

PB: why not, is there something your hiding?

they all turn to look at James who looks very uncomfortable

James:well you see um how do i put this, im a cyborg.

PB: what!?

noone else knowing what that term meant pb explained and they all looked shocked.

PB: so how much of you is cybernetic?

James: i am 49% cybernetic so i can be classified as a human i have all the organs of a normal human being just overclocked ones.

PB:All of them?

She starts to get closer to james and winks, a very flustered james backs off and says sorry not interested.

_after examination..._

well it seems you are a perfectly fit Human after 1000 in suspention however you do need a place to stay for the night, we have many roo-

Marceline: he can stay with me

James: yea i would like that

they both said before bubblegum could cut in she looked really angry at this point

Finn and Jake both went home after he was in safe hands and called back "see you tommorow james!"

Marceline: alright everything is set lets go! cya bonnibel

as James and marceline were walking out of the castle unwary eyes for peeping from a distance, watching him as he walked from the gates.


End file.
